lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Blockhead!
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. Blockhead! is a magazine story inspired by The Lion King. It was published in three issues of The Lion King: A Nature Fun and Learn Series as part of the Hakuna Matata magazine series. Synopsis Simba and his friends, Timon and Pumbaa, defeat a water-hogging rhinoceros nicknamed Blockhead. Plot Part 1 Blockhead! begins by introducing Simba, the self-exiled prince of the Pride Lands, and his two friends, Timon and Pumbaa. At the start of the story, a troop of baboons are attempting to drink from a water hole when they are chased away by an enormous, mysterious creature. Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa are being pelted with fruit, pebbles, and sticks by another group of mischievous baboons. As the baboons continue their assault on the friends, Simba leaps from the brush, roaring a challenge, and the baboons flee in terror. With the trouble over, Timon spots a glass-like piece of rock on the ground, and the three resolve to find more like it. While searching for pieces of the rock, Simba accidentally tears some shrubbery off the face of a giant piece of glass-like rock. The three friends step closer, eyeing it, and realize that it's a giant mirror, as all three of their reflections are clearly visible in the rock. Part 2 While admiring themselves in the glassy rock, the friends spot a flock of birds taking off in the distance. Curious, Simba decides to get a closer look, and the three approach the water hole, where they are attacked by an enormous rhinoceros, nicknamed Blockhead. With the rhinoceros in pursuit, Simba claws his way up a tree, but the rhinoceros simply head-butts the trunk, sending Simba falling from its branches. Just before the rhinoceros can move in for an attack, Pumbaa bites its tail, drawing it off, and Simba and Timon scheme to help save their friend. However, when they attempt to assist Pumbaa, he yells at them to stay away and remains firmly planted in the path of the charging rhinoceros. Part 3 At the last second, Pumbaa sidesteps out of the way of the rhinoceros, and it charges headfirst into a wallow of mud. With the rhinoceros distracted by the mud, Pumbaa returns to his friends, who have noticed a gathering of animals thirsty for water. Knowing full-well that they will need water as the day goes on, the friends resolve to help them, and the thirsty animals agree to join in the plan. The minute Blockhead leaves his muddy wallow, Simba goads him into a chase, with Pumbaa drawing off the rhinoceros next. The other animals help draw out the chase as well, and the baboons begin to pelt Blockhead with pebbles and twigs. Blockhead takes the bait, and the baboons lead him to the glassy rock, where Blockhead sees his own reflection in the rock. Thinking he's facing another rhinoceros, Blockhead charges and smashes himself into the diamond-hard rock. When the rock doesn't budge, Blockhead believes himself to be defeated and charges off to find a new territory. The other animals watch in delight, and Simba is praised for his quick thinking. Pages Blockhead1.png Blockhead2.png Blockhead3.png Blockhead4.png Blockhead5.png Blockhead6.png Blockhead7.png Blockhead8.png Blockhead9.png Blockhead10.png Blockhead11.png Blockhead12.png Category:The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series Category:The Lion King magazine stories Category:Media Category:Magazine stories